


TIMESTAMP - The Robustelli Family Grows

by mrspadrona



Series: The 'Auana Club [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/pseuds/mrspadrona
Summary: A couple of peeks into the first few years following the closing of The Sound of My Heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it. Albert got sappy

Danno heard the front door open and his hand was reaching for the gun before he heard Grace calling out. He grabbed his cell phone instead. It was barely 7 in the morning; he thought he raised her better than that. 

“Be right down, Monkey. Have to get decent first,” he called down to her and rolled himself out of the too big, empty bed. During the day, he had the garage to keep his time occupied but at night, when Steven wasn’t here, the bed just seemed too big. It wasn’t the first time they’d been separated but this was the longest stretch by far. He missed the octopus in his bed (not that he’d ever admit that out loud). He sighed deeply, rubbing his hand over his face and pulling a pair of jeans on. Grabbing a t-shirt (Steve’s) from the drawer, he splashed his face with water before he went downstairs. 

Grace and Dominic were sitting at the kitchen table and Grace had already poured coffee. “You’re not having coffee, Monkey?”

She shook her head, chuckling a little as she stood up and came over to hug and kiss him. “Nah, I’ve already had enough today.” 

He feigned shock, putting his hand to his chest. “Enough coffee? You, Monkey? What is this world coming to?”

Dominic snorted a laugh. “It’s craziness, Danno, lemme tell you. Craziness.”

“C’mon, let’s go outside. It’s a nice morning,” Grace offered, standing up and grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator on her way out. Danno looked at her and then looked at Dominic. There was something they weren’t telling him; his radar was up. 

“It is not, in fact, a nice morning yet. It’s not even 7:30 in the morning and you’re here smiling and full of chipperness without coffee. I’ve known you all your life Monkey. You don’t function until you’ve showered and had at least 2 cups of coffee. So you’re going to sit down and you’re going to tell me what’s going on.” He attempted to stare her down … which lasted all of 2 minutes before he was standing up and following them out onto the lanai, grumbling.

“Okay, we’re outside. Yes, it’s beautiful. It’s warm and all I can smell are pineapples and bananas. Now tell me what’s going on.”

“Does something have to be going on for me to come visit?”

“Yes. When it’s this hour of the morning and you’re … cheerful? Yes.”

Grace sighed and sat down beside him. “You’re going to see Daddy this afternoon, right?”

Danno nodded, wincing a little. Damn he missed that crazy Neanderthal.

“I was wondering if you could give him something from me?”

“You know I can’t hand him anything Monkey.”

“No, I know. But you can hold it up so he can see it.”

“Okay, what is it?”

Grace reached into her bag and took out an envelope, handing it to Danno. He looked at it, flipping it around. There was nothing written on the outside, nor was it sealed. He put it to the side and nodded.

“Sure thing. I’ll bring it up with me.”

“Thanks Danno. You’re the best.” Grace leaned over and kissed him.

“That’s it? You just wanted to bring me an envelope 8 hours before I was going to see your father?” Danno wasn’t buying it.

“Yep. That and to tell you that I love you.”

“What’s in the envelope, Grace?”

“It’s for Daddy. No peeking.”

They stuck around for another hour or so before they said they had to get going. Danno was itching to open the envelope up but he’d promised he wouldn’t peek. But there was something about Grace today … something was very different but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He shook his head and headed to the shower to get ready.

***

He fucking hated going to Halawa. He hated the looks he got from the guards, the way they took extra measures to search him before he was allowed back to the glass booths that separated him from Steve. He hated that he couldn’t touch Steve but at least they could see each other and talk via the private phone and, thanks to a few favors, he was usually left alone once he was past the first guards. 

When Steve sat down, he looked tired but healthy. Danno made sure he was taken care of and Dominic had done a fine job of throwing his weight around to ensure nobody fucked with Steve. Not that anyone would really consider it, knowing who he was. His smile was just as bright as it always was when he saw Danno and he picked up the phone.

“Fuck you look good.”

“Babe, I always look good but today I made extra effort. Even put on those jeans that show off my ass, just for you.”

Steve barked a laugh and, even through the shitty phone connection, it warmed Danno’s heart. He wanted Steve to be home now but the stretch wasn’t likely to be reduced, no matter how many palms got greased. He’d gotten picked up for a warrant from so long ago even he’d forgotten about it on an assault charge. The DA decided to make an “example” out of him and gave him 5 years, 1 year suspended. 

“You keepin busy?”

His voice knocked Danno out of his reverie and he nodded his head. “Yeah. I’m sneaking onto the Dole Plantation every night and murdering a dozen pineapples a night. Then I plan on moving onto smaller plantations. I figure by the time you get home, I’ll have eradicated all of the pineapples on this fuckin rock.”

They shared a laugh and it felt good. He put his hand against the glass and Steve did the same. They couldn’t feel each other but he remembered how warm Steve’s hand was and the memory was enough for now.

“Oh, before I forget … Grace stopped by this morning with Dominic and wanted me to show you something. Swore me to secrecy in opening it so I don’t know what it is. She was a little off … I’m worried about her. She wasn’t drinking coffee,” Danno said as he opened the envelope and slid the slippery piece of paper out, holding it up to the glass. 

“Not drinking coffee? That doesn’t sound like Gra …,” Steve’s voice drifted off and his eyes were suddenly the size of saucers. Tears sprang up and he quickly wiped at them with his hand.

“What? What is it? Is she dying and she wants you to break the news to me? What the fuck, Steven?” Danno ripped the paper down and turned it around, staring at what Grace had wanted Steven to see.

His head started to spin and his hands felt clammy. He broke out into a sweat and he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking. He stared at the picture, completely unable to process what he was seeing. He turned his eyes to Steve, whose grin had doubled in size and he was all puffed up like a peacock. Danno turned his eyes back down to the paper. 

The top of the paper had a handwritten note from Grace that read:

“Hey Danno and Pops. We’re not sure what our names are yet but we’re looking forward to meeting you in about 5 months. We love you already because Mama and Papa keep talking about you and telling us how awesome you are as granddaddies. See you soon! XO Gimpling 1 and Gimpling 2”

Underneath the note was a sonogram picture of 2 little blurbs, circled just in case you weren’t sure what you were looking at. He looked back at Steve, at a loss for words.

“Danno, our Ali’i is having twins. Our Grace is having babies. We’re grandparents!”

“Steven, I realize what I’m looking at. Of course she’s having babies. Why do things the easy way and have them one at a time? Oh no, not her … see, this is all your fault. You taught her to take risks and double down on havoc and chaos and now she’s having 2 babies! I’m telling you, Steven … if you were out here, I’d kiss you. I still might kiss you when you come home. We’re gonna have grandbabies, Steven! I’m going to have to baby proof the house. Oh and get a soft helmet for their heads. We can turn the spare bedroom into a nursery for them when they come over.”

Danno was ranting and going on and he knew it but he could see the joy in Steve’s face at both the news AND the familiarity of a Danno rant. 

“You will not teach our grandchildren stealthy ninja crazy things, Steven. You will be the quiet one … Pops who sits on the porch and never does anything crazy, lest his grandchildren get the idea they can do it too. I won’t have it Steven.”

“And you’re going to be the good Danno that never gives them coffee, right? Won’t let them near a garage?”

“I think it’ll be pretty hard to keep them out of the garage considering that’s where both Grace and Dominic spend most of their time. Steve, I really wish you were out here. I know it’s a quick stretch but every day kills me a little more.”

“I know, Danno. Believe me, I wish I were out there too. But it’s not so bad in here. Most of the guys on my block understand that if they fuck with me, I have zero problems with helping them to see the light in the error of their ways. Plus, Tech is in here so we see each other and keep each other’s backs. I’m gonna miss her whole pregnancy so you’re going to have to take video and plenty of pictures and send them to me.”

They continued talking for a bit more but eventually their time was up and a guard came to collect Steve. Danno waited until the last possible moment he could see Steve before he turned and headed outside. He had to drive down the road a while before he got signal and he dialed Grace right away.

“Hi Danno!”

“Don’t you ‘Hi Danno’ me, young lady! You couldn’t tell me this morning?” He ranted but it was with a smile on his face and he heard her giggling.

“Since Daddy couldn’t be here, I wanted you to at least have the experience of finding out together.”

Danno couldn’t argue with that and he felt his heart melt a little at the thoughtfulness of his daughter. “Where are you?”

“I’m at home, doing paperwork. The team at Yamaha wants to have a call with me tomorrow so I’m getting everything in order. And I can’t be too far away from a toilet right now. The Gimplings are on a “let’s see how many times we can make Mama hurl!” kick.”

“Have you seen your doctor? You know to keep hydrated right? Let me come over, I’ll make you some soup.”

Grace was giggling. “Sure, I’d appreciate the company. Dominic is at the Clubhouse and won’t be back for a couple of hours.”

***

Danno let himself in, carrying a bag of groceries to make Monkey some soup. As the door closed, he heard the toilet flush and the sound of water as Grace, he was sure, brushed her teeth. He helped himself into the kitchen and started chopping up carrots for the chicken soup; Grace came in a few minutes later and came over to kiss him. “Thanks, Danno. Your soup always makes me feel better so hopefully it’ll work it’s Williams magic on your grandkids.”

Danno turned and looked at Grace, finally seeing what was off about her. She was glowing, just like her mother had been when she was pregnant with Grace. He reached out and hugged her close. “You should know, I blame your father entirely for you trying to do the “two-for-one” deal in a pregnancy.”

“Nope, we’re blaming Dominic. Apparently he failed to mention before we got married that twins are something that ran in his family. He was the oddity at being a single birth.”

“Let’s blame them both.”

“Deal.”

They both laughed and Danno looked down at her slightly rounder than normal belly. “Can I?”

“Of course you can. Grandfathers always have belly touching rights.”

He rested his hand against her stomach and knelt down on the floor with his face right beside her belly.

“Hey in there. This is your Danno. I’m makin you guys a nice soup so you can come out strong and quit with the full-reverse on the food. Pops and I are lookin forward to meetin you and we already love you.”

He stood up and Grace was crying. He knew it was hormones so he just held her tight and walked her over to the table to sit down.

“You sit, I’ll cook.”

“I’m making Dad a video for when he gets out. Every day, I take a picture in the same outfit standing against that wall over there so he’ll be able to see a day by day belly picture and watch his grandkids growing. There’s not much yet but it’s a little pudgy … I’m out of my jeans already but I have enough yoga pants to last me a lifetime.”

“You don’t look so big that you’d be out of your jeans already.”

“Let me clarify. Dominic noticed that my belly is slightly larger than it was and he hid my jeans from me because “having anything tight against your belly can’t be comfortable for you or them”. I swear, he’s adorable but I might kill him.” She laughed as she stood up from the table and went over to the refrigerator, taking out a tupperware container that had a terrifyingly familiar neon-green look to it. 

“Monkey … tell me that’s not …”

She nodded. “Gimplings love this stuff. And Jersey breakfast dogs. Freckles brings 2 over for them every morning after my run.”

Danno laughed out loud, beaming with pride. “At least they have good taste in breakfast foods. Can’t say muc … wait. Please Grace. Please tell me you do not put THAT relish on a breakfast dog.”

Grace became intensely interested in her shoes and wouldn’t say a word as she put the relish back into the refrigerator.

“Monkey …”

“It’s not my fault okay? Gimplings, Danno. They don’t like poke, they aren’t real crazy about pizza, they love chicken of any kind, breakfast dogs with Chicago relish, and they hate pineapple. I can’t even smell it without getting sick. Oh and they love salad so I’m eating a metric ton of salad with chicken and bacon. Doctor says all of that is fine and they are healthy and strong in there. They are just very opinionated about their diet, apparently. Gee, I wonder where they get that trait from?”

Danno laughed as he watched his daughter settle back down at the table and shuffle some papers around. He went back to his soup and they maintained their conversation through the afternoon. By the time Dominic came home, the soup was just about ready and Grace was laying down for a “little nap”. 

“Hey Danno. Good to see you.” Dominic came over and embraced him. 

“Welcome home, proud Papa. Steven sends his love and has puffed up like a peacock. He also said you get a reprieve from his shark tank threats from here on out, being that you’re a father now. Grace laid down for a little nap 2 hours ago and the soup is just finishing up.”

Dominic laughed. “Grace’ll be up in about 15 minutes, guaranteed. Her afternoon naps are always 2 hours and 15 minutes, almost on the nose. She claims it’s 15 minutes for her and an hour each for the Gimplings.”

“I just want you to know, Dominic … I’m really proud of you and you’re gonna be a great Dad. Things are gonna be hairy with two of em but you know we’ve always got your back. I can come stay in the guest house for a while after Grace gives birth to give you guys a break, if you need it.”

“I appreciate that, Danno. I know it’s gonna be crazy for a while … first time parents with twins … but we have a solid family surrounding us so we know we’re not alone.”

***

“Steven, she’s beautiful. Absolutely glowing. This is the latest picture, taken yesterday. She’s still running, although the twins slow her down some and she can’t go as far as she used to but her doctor said she’s still okay to exercise as normal. She still works out with Gutches but it’s a modified workout and they don’t spar. They don’t think she’ll go the full 9 months but they are hoping to get her as close as they can.”

“You’re right, she is beautiful. Fuck I wish I were there. Have you felt them move yet?”

“Oh yeah … we’re pretty sure it’s the girl doing all the kicking because she tends to be more active than her brother. He’s more laid back; in the last sonogram … wait, I have it. Look, that’s him with his thumb in his mouth. And that’s your granddaughter, flipping off the camera.”

Both men laughed long and loud. Steve was looking a little worse for wear and Danno gently inquired.

“Eh, I’m alright Danno. Just tired is all. I want this stretch done with so I can come home and be with you and the kids and the babies. There’s this punk kid in here who thought he was the shit and got mouthy in my face, trying to show off that he was some kind of badass. I put him in his place but it cost me 3 days in solitary.”

“Let me see what I can do. Maybe we can appeal somethin or get something shaved down.”

“You concentrate on Grace and Dominic. Make sure they are alright and have everything they need. I’m fine in here, there’s nothing we can do. Take care of our kids and our grandkids until I can come home.”

“No boundaries, Steven.”

“No boundaries, Danno.”

***

“Pops, I’d like you to meet your granddaughter, Malia Williams Robustelli, born April 1 at 2:07am, 5 pounds, 5 ounces. And this is Dominic Robustelli the Fourth, born at 2:10am, 6 pounds, 3 ounces. Both came in at 18 inches long and Grace was an absolute trooper.” Danno was holding pictures up to the glass so Steve could see the twins and he was rewarded with a million watt smile. 

“Grace is mailing you pictures so you can see more but I wanted to bring these up so you could see them. Figures, your grandchildren would decide they wanted to come into the world a month early AND in the middle of the night. But I can tell you now … there’s nothing stealthy about Malia. She’s got lungs on her and we are now convinced she was the kicker. All that girl does is squirm and flail her fists and yell.”

“So she’s like her Danno.”

“Fuck you, Steven.”

His reward was another million watt smile. Steve looked healthy, well rested and content. Danno had spoken to Dominic, who had spoken to Wade and a few other people to get the mouthy punk moved. He didn’t want Steve to know because he didn’t want to hurt his feelings in thinking he couldn’t handle himself. Of course he could but they had to face up to the fact they were getting older. There was more grey in Danno’s blonde hair every day and Steve was getting a little grey at the temples. 

“When I come home, Danno, we’re going to spend a week in bed doing nothing BUT fucking.”

“Oh you’re an asshole. How’m I supposed to walk out of here with this hardon between my legs now, you sonofabitch?”

Steve smirked and Danno rolled his eyes.

“However, I do like the idea of you spending a week underneath me while I remind you who you belong to.”

Steve’s face went flush and his eyes unfocused for a minute. Danno smirked. “Two can play that game, SuperSEAL.”

***

By a miracle, Steve was coming home early. Due to overcrowding, some sentences were being reduced and Steve happened to be on the list. The twins were only six months old and Danno had been living at the guest house to help take care of his grandkids so when the news came that Steve was being let out, the grandbabies were the first to know. They didn’t appear to be impressed but Danno understood … they didn’t know how much he’d missed his husband. He called Grace and Dominic at the garage to let them know and they agreed to make plans for everyone going up to get Steve when he was released. 

A month later, Danno, Grace, Dominic, and the twins were waiting for Steve to come outside. The first glance of him and Danno was vibrating; he wanted to run over and kiss his husband but he didn’t want to make a scene. Instead, it was SuperSEAL who made the scene, by running across the lot and wrapping himself around Danno like the octopus he was, squeezing tight enough that Danno wasn’t sure if he was ever going to be allowed to breathe.  He could hear Grace chuckling while they waited for Steve to let go and, when he finally did, he wrapped his arm around Danno’s shoulder to come meet his grandkids. 

“Pops, this is Nicky and that’s Malia,” Grace said as she held up his grandson. Nicky didn’t look too impressed but Steve’s face melted into such a soft look, Danno wished he had a camera. He held out his hands questioningly and Grace gently put Nicky into his arms. 

“Hey Nicky, I’m your Pops. We’re gonna have so much fun together. I’m going to teach you all about pineapple on pizza and how to surf.” Nicky looked up at Steve with a look that was skeptical at best. They’d discovered Nicky was the picky eater of the twins. He ate when he wanted and if he didn’t want to eat, he would let you know. Steve handed Nick back to Grace and turned to Malia, holding out his arms for his granddaughter.

“If she screams, don’t take it personal. She screams whenever Domin … ok, never mind then.” Danno had tried to warn Steve that Malia only really ever let Dominic or Grace hold her without screaming like the world was on fire. But as soon as she was settled into Steve’s arms, she looked up at him and gave him one of her gummy smiles.

“Hello there, little princess. I guess you heard me tell your brother, I’m your Pops. You and me? We’re gonna have fun learning how to throw a left hook so your Danno doesn’t complain that I taught you the wrong thing. And we’ll surf and eat shave ice. How’s that sound?”

Danno almost could have sworn Malia nodded. 

Something in Danno’s shoulders let go and he realized he’d been holding his breath for almost three years. Between Steve going inside and Grace’s pregnancy and helping with the Club, there’d been this weight he’d been carrying around that he felt lift.

This was his family. He had his husband, his daughter, his son and his grandkids. His life was perfect.

***

Danno heard the door open and close, hearing Steve coming back from his run and apparently he’d picked up a couple of stragglers because he could hear Malia’s cheerful babble and Nicky’s stomping feet.

He heard Grace and Dominic too and he turned. “Hey there. I wasn’t expecting you guys this morning. Give me a minute and I can whip u … Grace, you alright?”

The minute Grace walked into the kitchen, she’d turned green and ran for the bathroom. The sound of her breakfast making a return visit followed and Danno turned to Dominic, who had the same dopey look on his face that he’d had whenever Grace had gotten sic …

“Do not mess with me, Robustelli. Is that what I think it is?”

Dominic grinned and handed both he and Steven a copy of the sonogram, which showed a blurb the size of a pea. 

“She’s due around January 18th, we think.”

Grace came back into the room and opened up the lanai doors. There were baby gates in front of every door so she didn’t have to worry about the kids. “I love you Danno and I’m sorry but I can’t do pancakes. The smell makes Gimpling upset.”

He smiled and opened up all the windows before coming over to hug Grace, along with Steven. 

“Are we doing a single or another double batch?”

Grace giggled. “So far, it’s looking like a single. The twins’ll be just turning 2 after this one comes along.”

“Mama baybeeee,” Malia said, looking proud of herself. 

Danno swooped her up (so thankful she didn’t scream anymore) and nuzzled her face. “That’s right. Your Mama’s having a baby so that means you get to be a big sister. And Pops is going to be on diaper duty for this one because I did it for you and your brother.”

He could have sworn Malia nodded again and he barked out a laugh.


End file.
